


Sally Face 7 minutes in heaven (straight version w/ female reader)

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Because Kenneth is a sadist, Click something, F/M, I chose at random, Kissing Games, Masochist?, Now you get to choose at random!, Random - Freeform, Slightly Mature Themes, Terrence isn't infected in this, These obviously aren't all the characters, This is DUMB, Why Did I Write This?, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: It's summer & you've been invited to a huge party being held outside Addison Apartments! What could go wrong?
Relationships: Chug Cohen/Reader, Kenneth Phelps/Reader, Larry Johnson/Reader, Neil/Reader, Phillip/Reader, Robert Silva/Reader, Sal Fisher/Reader, Terrence Addison/Reader, Todd Morrison/Reader, Travis Phelps/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The game

You were having a lot of fun at the party, feeling like it was really good to let loose, have a fine time without any fights. Just a family-friendly party made for so many people. Soon, you saw Ash coming towards you with a seemingly half mischievous half excited smile. She suggested you play 7 minutes in heaven with the little group that was gathering to play. You decided that it would be fine, thinking nothing too weird could happen. After waiting a few seconds for the guys to put something in a bag, the bag was brought to you for you to choose an object. You choose;

[The cracked teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832132/chapters/73450683)

[The flier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832132/chapters/73498707)

[The glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832132/chapters/73877604)

The coffee stirring stick  


The candy wrapper  


The earring  


The spiked bracelet  


The bullet  


The chain  


The glass eye

Temporary: these stories will not be available for a little while. I'm gonna have links that lead to the chapters, kinda like a table of contents. Thank you :)


	2. Cracked teacup

You reached in & pulled out a small, cracked teacup. Curiosity flooded you as you looked around the small crowd gathered near Larry's treehouse. Suddenly, a man with dark brown hair & dark brown eyes stood up. He smiled shyly & waved at you, he seemed like he was either pressured into playing this or he's never played before. You swore on your life you'd never seen him before, though. Was he even from Nockfell?

"Wow, I actually didn't know you were playing, Mr. Addison. Alright lovebirds, into the treehouse. Don't mess up anything in my treehouse, please." Larry said. Addison? As in the current owner of Addison Apartments who was born all the way back in 1905? You were very surprised to see that he barely had any wrinkles at all & didn't have a single grey hair even though he was in his 90s. You shyly went with him into the treehouse, not even sure what to start a conversation with. In fact, for the first 2 minutes, you sat in silence. You decided that since you weren't very familiar with him, you'd try a friendly introduction.

"So, what's your first name?" you nearly squeaked from nervousness.

"Terrence. What's your name?" he softly spoke.

"(Y/n)." you replied. You thought his British accent was cute, so you slightly giggled after your answer. Terrence noticed this & scooted back a bit, blushing like crazy. The poor guy was way too timid for his own good, so why was he playing this game?

"If you're so shy, why are you playing this game?" you asked.

"It sounded very delightful. But I guess I misinterpreted this." he said, blushing more if that was possible. You hadn't played this game before either, but you knew how it was played because of one of your friends telling you about it. You cringed as you realized you'd have to explain how the game works.

"Well, 7 minutes in heaven is a bit of a misnomer. It's where 2 people are put into a closet, or in our case, a treehouse, & the other players basically expect them to...... kiss. It's somewhat of a romance based game, but 'other things' are known to happen too." you couldn't look at him the entire time you said that. Eventually, you looked up out of curiosity. Terrence looked mortified, his jaw wide open as his entire face went pure red.

Of course, he soon burst out into a nervous rant, even mentioning how modern games 'were so vulgar' & he even started bursting out into a nervous sweat. You decided that this poor man was too innocent to even be considering playing this game. But, you didn't know what else to do, you only had 3 minutes left. You got up & walked over to sit beside Terrence & put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched a bit before freezing completely once he noticed that you were almost close enough to sit in his lap.

"Um... (y/n)?" he nervously squeaked out. You sighed, regretting your decision to play this game as you lightly pressed your lips against Terrence's. He tensed up, which was expected, but as you pulled away, he seemed swoon.

"That w-was my first kiss... ever." he said. You were flabbergasted! he was 93 & had never been kissed in a romantic way? You kinda felt sorry for him, he must be pretty lonely. While you were deep in thought, Terrence put his hand on yours. Once this caught your attention, he used his other hand to caress your face. You couldn't believe you were falling for a man who was old enough to be your great great grandfather. Slowly, your lips met again as he pulled you closer.

On a completely unexpected turn, he gently licked your bottom lip. You shyly opened your mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue in. He tasted like stale old-style English tea, but you didn't care. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He softly moaned as his arms snaked around your waist to hold you closer. You were so caught up in the passion that you didn't notice Larry coming up to tell you that your 7 minutes were over.

"Hey guys, y- whoa! Dang, (y/n), dad or shag?" Larry laughed. You both broke away from the kiss as fast as possible, being absolutely mortified by the fact you were caught making out. After leaving the treehouse, you couldn't look anyone in the eye because you were too embarrassed by the fact that now they knew that you had made out with a 93 year old man while you were only 19. What they didn't know was that you really enjoyed your time with Terrence & wouldn't mind dating him.


	3. Flier

You reached in & pulled out a flier for Phelps Ministry. Your world froze, you knew exactly who this belonged to. Travis Phelps, the school bully. He absolutely HATED you! You never got along, he usually took most of his verbal anger on you, & he hated how good friends you were with Sal. You never knew what his deal was, Sal was like your brother & he was super nice, but Travis always tortured him. Now, in this newly doomed party, you had to spend a full 7 minutes with Travis. You saw his face, he was absolutely PISSED!

"Alright, into the treehouse. Hey, (y/n), if he gives you trouble, I'll drag him outta the whole party." Larry said, giving you a reassuring smile. You felt better since you knew Larry was a very tough guy & he'd always look out for you & Sal. You hesitantly climbed into the treehouse after Travis, scared out of your skin. You decided to sit at the opposite side of the treehouse so he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on you. For the first couple of minutes, silence was the loudest thing.

"Are you gonna do anything gross, freak?" Travis asked suddenly. You looked up, your eyes filled with hurt since he never even bothered knowing you. You never wanted to be in this situation, you're now trapped in an abusive coincidence. You started panicking, your body shook, & you didn't even know you started crying until Travis spoke again.

"(Y/n)?" his voice was calm. You looked up & his softer expression changed to a regretful one. You looked away quickly, scared of him seeing you this way. Suddenly, you heard walking & looked up just in time to see Travis sit beside you. He carefully wrapped his arms around you to pull you into an apologetic embrace. You couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Travis, why do you always.... always verbally abuse me?" you whispered.

"I haven't verbally-" you cut him off before he said anything else.

"You call me a freak, tell me no one will ever love me, tell me that my parents will divorce just because of me, constantly call me a slut or a tramp. You daily do these things, Travis. Why?" you cried into his shoulder.

"Oh.... dammit. I guess I didn't know just how much I was doing. I never thought about it, I'm so sorry." he said. You felt your shoulder getting wet, indicating that he started crying. For a solid 4 minutes, you stayed in the embrace, telling each other many things. You told him how your abusive aunt beat you, how you were insecure about your body, & that you were scared to wear summer clothes because people would say you looked slutty. Travis told you about his abusive zealot dad, how he was homosexual, & how he was terrified to admit he had a crush on Sal.

When you were on your last minute, you warmed up to each other & found out that you actually got along. You felt the need to protect him, he was like you; an 18 year old with a troubled past & never feel comfortable being yourself. As an act of pity, kindness, & promising solitude, you lightly kissed his forehead. He seemed happy to know he finally had a friend who acted motherly. Suddenly, he kissed you on the lips. You were shocked at first, but then noticed Larry coming to tell you that your time was up.

"Hey guys, you...... what the?" he seemed speechless. Travis broke the kiss & gave a small glare at Larry, making the taller boy leave with a confused expression. You looked to Travis for an explanation, to which he complied.

"I don't want any of them to know I'm gay. Sorry if that seemed really weird." he chuckled nervously.

"It's ok, Travis. Your secret's safe with me. I'll let you come out on your own terms & I'll make sure your dumb dad doesn't do anything to you." you smiled. You left the treehouse with a smile on your faces. He seemed so much more cheerful than ever before. He gladly announced that you were his best friend & both of you gladly hung out for the rest of the party. You felt happy to know you came to better terms with the boy everyone misunderstood.


	4. Glasses

You reached in & pulled out a pair of large, circular glasses. Not to your surprise, they were Todd's. However, you knew he liked boys, so this would most likely be very boring. At least you were friends, so it's not like you'd be sitting with a total stranger for 7 minutes. You followed him up into Larry's treehouse & just decided to talk.

"So, how've you been lately?" you asked. Todd smiled, happy to know you didn't feel awkward.

"I've been fine. What about you?" he replied. For the first 5 minutes, it was just friendly chatter between the both of you. You even cracked a few jokes about how weird the game was, passing the time just by hanging out like friends normally do.

"You know, you're one of the best friends I have. In fact, if you & Neil decide to get married, I'd wanna be one of the flower girls." you giggled.

"That's a very kind offer." he said. Once you were down to your last minute, it seemed as if you were acting like friendly siblings. You had settled down & he started reading to you, like how some kinder older siblings would do for their little sister. In fact, you did see Todd as a big brother. He was always supportive of you & treated you like family. You were even one of the first people he introduced Neil to.

"Time's up, guys!" Larry's voice made you jump a bit, nearly making you fall backwards. You laughed as you stood up, yelling at Larry that you'll get him back later. Your 7 minutes actually turned out fun, to say the least. Not at all boring like you originally thought. Before climbing down, you gave Todd a hug.

"It was nice talking to you again, big brother." you said with a big smile on your face. He hugged you back before you both left the treehouse.

I'm sorry that this was super short, I couldn't think of that much.


End file.
